UNDERLAID
by kaholuvakumas
Summary: my first time writing this stuff , so it sucks alot . and i really mean it ! just feel free to flame or whatso ever! / le author breaks out in tears/ QAQ don't kill me ja! / escapes/ one shot . may have a sequel or NOT AND NEVER!


Yuka's POV

I stood outside G's door in a my normal white night dress, having escaped from my room due to the sounds coming from the room above mine where they were at it. " G? " I softly knocked on his door, unsure of my decision. ' He's ...the only one I can turn to...'

My hand wavered there as silent tears fell , those tears , just because of that one time.

The door opened , revealing a top-less G. Not like it mattered to me at all.

" Yu ? " The red-head was immidietly tackled with barely enough force to make him fall.

" H-hey...er...what happened this time? " he pulled me in and closed the door behind us.

" don't mind the waterworks...just. May I stay in your room today? They're too loud..."

I sniffled and wiped the water away from my eyes, but it still flowed down nonetheless.

A raised eyebrow from G was my reply . " oh?And why should I let you? " he teased mockingly. A teary glare met him as a failed attempt of a glare. " Lampo didn't give a damn, Daemon is too creepy to start with , Knuckle is out, Asari is out like a log , if i disturbed alaude, he would ignore me and primo is distubing my sleep !" I whined and clung on to him as he sat on the edge of the bed.

" In the middle of the night?" he inquired while trying to pry me off . " mou! I'll look for alaude then!" I huffed and pouted, before heading towards the door.

" woman, if you dare leave, i'll stop protecting you from a drunk alaude!" I gulped as dread kicked in. ' a drunk alaude ...! '

I obidiently walked back and sat beside a smirking G. " F-F-Fine then..." I stammered .

Smirking, he sat me down on his lap " Good."

" your room still smells like nicotine like always " I stated bluntly .

"tch what? Problem ? " he growled and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my back to his chest.

" uh... No?" I blinked and looked up at G , who in turn flicked my forehead playfully before turning away blushing a faint pink .

Just a few days ago, i was turned into one of them by G. Thay were vampires , i found out a few months ago. Now all that remains from my change was the bite-mark the red-head made ,the occasional waves of numbness and the jolts of pain in sends .

At the worst time possible, it acted up now and here, right in front of G , the one who brought me and cared for me in this merciless society which was worse than the mafia.

" The reason i came here..." I hissed as a jolt of pain shot from the vampiric wound.

" was because the mark was acting up and also because primo was making a racket..."

Was what i managed to say before i clamped a hand on the wound, hoping to stop whatever it was trying to do.

" it's rejecting whatever primo did to you before. It will hurt like bitch unless..." G started.

" Unless?" I sighed and tried rubbing it with my palm.

" ...Unless i do whatever primo did to you years ago. And I don't want to force you either..." He ended off as he saw my trembling figure. My bangs shadowed my eyes from view as flashes of that day crashed back in. I was snapped back to reality by G stroking my dark emerald hair, trying to turn my focus away from the pain the mark was causing along with the past. Whatever primo did was long history , that one time he finally snapped was shadowed and forgotten .

" I wonder though , how does my blood taste like ? Why did you turn me ? Oh damn this thing hurts like hell already..." I tried rubbing it more furiously this time, making the scab tear off and blood to flow once again.

" Yu stop it." he commanded as he watched how the scab was torn off. " you're hurting it woman!"

Growling, G grabbed my hands and pinned me to the bed . " Stop it idiot! That's enough! You're hurting yourself!" He commanded again, more forcefully than the previous.

I glared defiently and pouted like a lost puppy . " then help me get rid of it!" I all but whined. A soft look crossed his features before he flicked my forehead again. " Although you are willing , are you really sure about this? I'm sure you know the real reason to why."

I blushed and mustered up my courage. Leaning up , I kissed him on the lips for a while before turning away and being a tomato.

" T-t-there! " i stuttered in embarassment , wishing that i could just hide in a hole and ignore the stupid painful mark.

G smiled faintly , knowing that his feelings were returned and he did the right thing by turning me. Smirking, he easily leaned down and kissed me . After a while, his tounge prodded my lower lip, askng for entrance. Unconciously, i let his tounge roam while losing the tounge war . ' he tastes like nicotine and cinamon...'

We broke apart when the need for oxygen became a rising need, a strand of saliva connecting our lips. Unsure of what to do, I blinked at it before i felt my cheeks heat up once again as realisation dawned on me.

' G he...the one he loves...and took his heart...was...me? '

G found it cute in a way and sucked up the strand of saliva. " G..." i breathed " when?"

" seems like you get the message Yu. Since the day you came into our lives" He kissed my forehead softly and tenderly as if i was fragile. Or maybe i was fragile. I gasped when i felt the cool air touch my bare skin as G flipped my night dress up. I looked at him nervously. It was the first time i was willing, the second time i did it, the first time that i wasn't forced. I whimpered softly as he brushed one hand over my exposed nipple. It was not like i had big ones like the other women they face every day. The ones that i had were tiny to none but G seemed content with it. His hand was warm , I could feel his warmth as he brushed it again. " G... i..." i started, only to be cut off by him. " tch. Shut it , it's enough. I'm content with whatever you can give okay? Don't worry , i promise i'll be gentle ."

' This is the first time i feel loved.I forgot how it felt like...it was so long ago'

Another gasp escaped my lips as G flicked and pinched it , smirking at my reactions.

" hm?your hormones are high , they're raging by the looks of how aroused you are." He teased as he pinched the nipple in his fingers again, causing another gasp.

With one hand rubbing on my left one, he turned to the un-attended one and sucked on it softly while using his tounge to go over it .

" ngh.." I softly moaned at the contact as my cheeks were dusted pink.

Biting on my lower lip, i tried to muffle my moans as G played with my breasts.

His eyes flicked up to my face before he started tracing butterfly kisses down my neck and around my stomach . He then stopped at the hemline of my one and only piece of undergarment. " Yuka...may I...? " A slight nod was his reply. He reached one hand under the thin cloth and prodded the entrance to my womanhood with a finger.

" mmngh..." I could feel his finger prodding it gently. I wished there was a hole i could hide in when he finally removed it , causing me to whimper and flush a deeper shade of red. " G-G...aren't you...going to use... A condom?" i asked nervously. He just chuckled and carassed my cheek " female vampires are infertile , didn't you know that yu? Once you've been turned, your infertile."

He spread my legs apart , letting his eyes roam as he licked It with his tounge.

" Mnngh!" i cried out as his tounge delved further. It felt good and it felt right .

He himself was also getting aroused while admistering it to my body. I could see it, the slowly growing erection of his under his pants . I blushed and turned away , too embarrassed to look .

" Yu this might hurt a little but it's to prepare you for me so bear with me ." He breathed into my ear , trying to comfort me. I could feel his breath on the shell of my ear ,it tickles.

" G? What a-are you g-going to ! gaah! I-it hurts!..." I whimpered as tears of pain slid down my cheeks. G had inserted a finger inside and was pumping it in and out, making me cry out in pain as my muscles clampped around the intrusion.

"...relax...relax and it'll not hurt that much." he breathed again , stopping his finger so that i could adjust to it first.

" G-G it hurts!" i choked out , my breathing heavy and fast .

" I know but if i don't do it and enter you straight away, it'll be a lot worse."

He added in another finger and started doing a siccoring motion , causing another cry of pain .

Once he deemed me ready for him, he striped free of all his clothing and turned to me.I blushed and stared in fear at the size and length of it. " like what you see? " he said huskily this time, his eyes showed lust that was held back for a very long time.

" G...Y-your b-big..." i whimpered and watched with terrified eyes as he positioned himself . I mewled softly as i felt him prodding and rubbing against my entrance. He was long and big , I was afraid as i had a small figure and scared that it would hurt alot.

Lifting my legs to his waist, G thrust all the way to the hilt without hesitation.

" Gaaaah! G! It hurts! S-stop! No!" I screamed as i felt my tissues tear and blood trickled out. I tried to adjust to his length but it was too hard. I was trembling uncontrollably as tears streamed down.I clung on to his back for support as he held me close, apologising for losing control . " I-i'm really sorry...i...i'll stop now then.." G prepared to pull out but was stopped by a trembling hand . " N-no...Please c-continue...i-i...can take it G-G..." I sniffled . He smiled softly before he kissed my forehead again.

He thrust in and out at a slow rythemic pace, careful of not injuring or breaking me.

" Mmngh!" i moaned as G hit a sweet spot which he smirked at the reaction. Knowing that, he continuously hitted that specific area , causing me to cry out in pleasure.

I felt something close to a knot in my stomach and it just got tighter and tighter . " Gaaah!G! I...Ahh!" I managed to say until the knot got tighter and exploded , making white-hot pleasure block my sight. " mngh..." i gasped when my vision finally cleared.

" you came without me ?" he smirked and thrusted at an animalistic pace as i clung on to him in a death grip. He grunted.

" i..agai-gaah!" I came again , this time together with G as i waited for him to finish .

I could feel his warm seed piling into me,it was oddly comforting as we both panted .

He laid down beside me with him still inside me. " G..." i hoarsely called.

He pulled out which caused me to whine at the lost before pulling me into his embrace with my back against his bare chest. " You were great. And to your question before, your blood is sweet . mi amore ." he smiled and planted a kiss on my forehead.

Pulling up the blankets around us , he spooned around me and mumured . "Go to sleep now idiot, you deserve it ."

" G..." i smiled tiredly before promtly falling asleep. Unconciously nuzzling into his scent in exahaustion. The only ones who ever saw the red-heads soft side were primo, cozarto and me , when we were without the others . Primo was the one who made me hide behind a hard mask after he forced me to do it while being drunk . Although he claimed he was not that drunk .

Kaho: ohmaigio...it's my first time writing stuff like this... OAO review anyone ?

there may be a sequel == or NOT!


End file.
